Off duty
by TheMultigeek
Summary: Nick and Judy are off duty. So they decide to spend the day together.


**Hello everyone. I hope you're all fine with everything and achieving your dreams and such. Anyways this is my first Zootopia story. Hope you enjoy it.**

Off duty

It was just another day for Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Preventing the law from being broken by petty thieves and violent criminals roaming around the streets of Zootopia.

"Boy what a day, 98 arrests, 32 fines and 2 break- ins. Talking about a productive day." Judy said with tiredness in her voice.

"Tell me about it" Nick replied as they were walking towards Nick's apartment that was a block from where they were.

"I'm just going to go to sleep as soon as I get home. I mean today has been absolutely chaotic! Why of all days did it have to be this one?" Judy sighed, wanting the day to be over.

"Come on carrots, it happens all the time, it happens to everyone at any moment. Heck. My career as a conning people was tough to be honest. It wasn't all pawpsicles and chilling out." Nick explained to Judy trying to sympathize with her.

"Yeah I guess your right." She replied acknowledging her friend's statement.

The two had made it to Nick's place where they were saying their goodbyes until when they next meet.

"Bye Nick, see you at work tomorrow." Said Judy

"Goodbye carrots, have a safe journey back" Nick replied with a smile.

As Judy turned around to head home, a rainstorm started unexpectedly just as she took five steps away from Nick.

"I don't think you should head home in that." Nick explained to her as she was completely soaked at this point.

"I'm fine Nick don't worry about me."

"Carrots. You're going to catch a cold and that won't be good our number one cop at the ZPD." Nick said smiling.

"Seriously I'm fine." Judy replied as she was trying to break free from his persuasion.

"Why don't you come inside, I insist." Nick said whilst holding the front to his apartment building as if he was holding the door open to the royal family.

"It's only rain Nick. For the last time no! Seriously, what can go wrong?" As soon as she said that, a bolt of lightning was heard, causing her to become startled.

"You still think your ok?" Nick said to Judy still keep that smirk he had since the conversation was brought up.

Judy only replied with a sigh. She then agreed to staying at Nick's place for the night since apparently it was going to rain nonstop until tomorrow morning.

They had just made it towards Nick's apartment door.

"So here we are." Nick said "Behold my house."

Nick opened the door and turned on the lights. When Judy entered she only saw a room with a sofa, a TV, a fridge in the corner, a wardrobe and an Ipod player that was all spread out so there was a lot of open space. There was another room but that was the bathroom.

Nick held up his arms "So what do you think?" he questioned Judy.

"It's err…. It's nice." She replied not trying to upset Nick.

"It's only temporary."

"So how long have you been living here?" Judy asked as she was taking a seat on the sofa.

"Nearly a year"

"And you haven't gained enough money to buy another house?" Judy continued.

"No. Throughout my former career I only saved enough to pay for the room at the end of the month." He said whilst looking down.

"I'll help you with that."

"How?" Nick asked.

"I'll give you financial support. I've recently been given a raise. I'll give you a third of my salary."

"But that's your money, I can't take that. Especially not from you."

"Nick. You used to do that all the time." Judy scoffed at him

"Yes you are correct but I did that to people who I didn't care about" He replied

"Do you really want to live here forever?" Judy asked him.

"No" Nick said as he was looking down.

That question was just enough for Nick to go with the deal. Another bolt of lightning was struck making the both startled.

"I think it's time to call it a day." Nick stated to Judy.

"Right."

The two started getting ready to get to sleep. Nick went to where his sofa was and began to lie on the floor.

"You can have the sofa, I'll happily sleep on the floor." Nick said to Judy as an offer of kindness.

"Nick. You're not sleeping on the hard floor." She replied in a shocked tone of voice.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. Mi casa es su casa."

"Are you sure?"

"Actually I could use a pillow."

Judy then handed Nick a pillow for him to rest his head on.

"Thanks, goodnight carrots." Nick said to her with a smile.

"Goodnight Nick." She replied.

The next morning the rain stopped. Judy woke up and checked her phone. When she looked at the time, she realised they overslept and were an hour late to roll call.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers! We're late" She exclaimed. Causing Nick to instantly jump up from the floor.

"What!" Nick shouted.

They didn't have time to properly get ready, they just put their uniforms on and made sure they did an idiot check(where you made sure you have everything before you leave the house).

"Have you got everything?" Judy asked Nick

"Yeah, you?" he replied.

"Yeah"

Just as they were about to open the door, Judy's phone rang. So she answered who it was. It was chief Bogo.

"Judy?" Bogo asked over the phone.

"Yes chief?"

"I was looking at the progress you and Wilde made yesterday. Because of the amount of hours you had and how stressful yesterday was for you, you can take the day off as a reward."

Judy was surprised by this "Thank you sir."

"No problem."

Clawhauser was heard in the background over the phone asking Bogo if he could take the day off since he was sick.

"Chief, can I take the day off since I'm sick?" He asked.

Bogo thought about it and gave his answer.

"No."

"Oh ok sir, I'll try my best." Clawhauser replied.

"I forgot to mention you're working night shift tonight." Bogo remembered.

"Oh" Clawhauser moaned.

Judy ended the call and looked at Nick who was ready to run out the door.

"We're taking the day off." She told him.

Nick was surprised when he heard that.

"Oh. Well do you want to do something?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, why not. Do you have anything in mind?"

"No, We could just walk around and do something."

"Alright. Let me get changed first." Judy said as she went home so she could change to her usual attire. It took her an hour since they found out they didn't live very far from each other.

As Nick was waiting patiently on his sofa wearing his normal attire, a knock was heard on the door. He opened it to see Judy in her regular clothes.

"Ok slick, where to?" She asked him.

Nick and Judy made their way to the streets where they passed a few shops for them to look at.

Since Nick only had two shirts in his wardrobe, Judy insisted she would buy him one to make his living conditions less unpleasant.

After looking at all the shirts that were there. They finally picked one Nick liked, a buttoned blue long- sleeved shirt. Judy payed for it.

The duo exited the shop and decided to walk around for a while until they found a coffee shop for them to go to. They both went inside and ordered the same thing by coincidence. Not knowing they like the same kind of coffee. They then sat down outside since the sun was shining.

" Thanks for the shirt. I really like it." Nick said with a smile on his face.

"It's the least I could do." Judy replied.

"I guess it's time for me to surprise you with something."

"Nick you don't have to." She said to the fox.

"I want to." He replied back.

"Ok, What do you have in mind?" Judy asked him.

Nick became overdramatic with his suggestion. Opening it with a big reveal. He covered his face with his hands and pulled them away the same way curtains open during a play. This made Judy chuckle by how ridiculous he was being.

Nick put his hands in front of him with a serious expression before announcing his plan to her.

"Movie night."

Judy didn't say anything, she just looked down to think about it.

"Do you like it?" Nick asked, fearing she didn't like it.

" What will be watch?" She asked him.

"Well I was thinking we might watch the news to start, we can't miss with what's happening in the city where anyone can be anything."

"OK" Judy replied.

"Then maybe we might watch that film Pig hero 6. Then to top it off, we 're going to watch "red handed rat".

Judy was suddenly surprised when she heard that film. "I love red handed rat." She said with a socked expression.

"Well you learn something everyday don't you." Nick responded.

"That film reminds of another film with Anthony Hopkins." Judy stated to Nick.

"What?" He asked since he was really confused.

"You know. The one about the lambs." Judy explained trying to jog his memory.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, in fact that sounds like a stupid premise for a movie." Nick said.

"Yeah it does sound dumb the more I think about it." Judy chuckled at the story of that film.

Suddenly a busker with a guitar came by and began playing.

"He's pretty good." Nick said admiring the guitarist's skills on the instrument.

"He is. Do you know how to play?" Judy asked him.

"Well yeah. But I haven't played in a while."

"Let's see what you've got. Go up there and paly something." She then replied.

"No. No it's ok, I don't feel like it." Nick stated.

"Come on." Judy pleaded.

"Carrots no." Nick addressed as he covered his forehead with his left hand.

"You're embarrassed are you?" Judy said with a smile.

"I'm not. I'm just not that good." Nick desperately tried to end the conversation the best he could.

"Oh don't be such a wimp."

Judy shouted towards the busker and said Nick would like to play.

"Carrots. What is wrong with you!"

"You'll be fine."

Judy pulled Nick from his seat and pushed him towards the guy with the guitar. Judy started a cheer by saying his name over and over.

Soon other people in the area joined in.

Hey man, you wanna play?" The guy asked him.

Nick was under pressure he finally agreed. "Fine just give it here."

The guy gave him is guitar and grabbed a chair for Nick to sit down on.

"Play something" A bystander told Nick.

"Uh. Ok. This was the last song I played last time I had a fool around with this."

Nick then started to play the song "Mayonaise" by the Smashing Pumpkins. He decided to sing as well since he was already embarrassed.

When he was done, the crowd cheered. Nick got up from his seat, gave the guy his guitar back and grabbed Judy's hand so they would quickly leave.

As they made their way a few blocks away from the coffee shop, Nick became annoyed with Judy.

"Why did you do that?" Nicked asked her

"I just wanted to hear you play. What's the big deal."

"The big deal! I'm not good with these kind of situations!" He snapped at her

"I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable." Judy said apologising.

"You made me look like a fool back there!"

Nick turned away from Judy. He was just disappointed in her.

"Nick. I'm sorry. I will never do anything like that ever again. I promise." Judy apologised to him. Causing Nick to take a long sigh and turn around to face her again.

"Sly bunny" Nick smiled at her.

"Dumb fox." Judy replied with the same expression.

"Come on let's go."

They went to the film shop to buy the films they were going to watch and headed home.

Later that day they were sitting on the sofa in Nick's apartment next to each other lounging. They had just finished watching the news. And decided to have a few snacks and soft drinks along the way.

After Nick took a big gulp from his drink, he burped.

"Nick!" Judy said in disgust.

"What. It had to come out."

Then suddenly Judy burped. They then started a contest.

Nick started it off with a burp that was 1. 5 seconds long.

Judy smiled with her eyebrows frowning as well. She then downed all of her drink (which was half a can) and then the loudest and longest burp that lasted 4 seconds.

Nick looked at her with a very shocked expression on his face.

After 8 seconds they then giggled, which then turned to laughter.

"How did you do that?" Nick asked as he was still laughing.

"When you live with 237 siblings you learn a thing or two."

Nick spat out his drink when he heard that.

"237! That's a lot." Nick said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. I told you we're good at multiplying."

"Oh yeah" Nick replied as he suddenly remembered.

"So. Movie time?" Nick asked her.

"Go for it."

Nick put on Pig hero 6 where they spent that time laughing and just having a good time with each other.

Hours past. And as the film red handed rat was playing. Nick and Judy fell asleep with their heads touching (when they fell asleep their positions weren't like that at all).

The worst thing about today was the fact they had to get up the next day for work. Luckily Judy set her alarm on her phone so they wouldn't make the same mistake of being late twice.

From that day. Nick and Judy's relationship had grown. But to what extent? I guess we'll find out soon.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Take care and see you next time**


End file.
